


Neon

by Melanocetidae



Category: Metropolis (1927)
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, M/M, Synthwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocetidae/pseuds/Melanocetidae
Summary: A drabble on the Freder/Josaphat pairing in a Synthwave inspired AU. English is not my native language, sorry for mistakes !
Relationships: Freder Fredersen/Josaphat
Kudos: 3





	Neon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Néon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034868) by [Melanocetidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocetidae/pseuds/Melanocetidae). 



There was like a reflection of purple neon in his black hair and like building lights in his eyes. Among all the crowd the blond saw only Josaphat and no one else. The eyes of the deep brown turned to Freder who was a few meters behind him, engulfed by the mob, tight in his leather jacket, sublimate by his perfectly applied black lipstick.

"Take my hand, Josaphat, we’ll get lost." laughed Freder.

It was with the noise of the cars, arms tied along the Metropolis, that they returned to the apartment. But this evening, the blond's black lipstick will not remain perfect.


End file.
